Can't Do the Time, Don't Do the Crime!
by spankfictiongal4ever
Summary: AU "Crimes & Michelle's Demeanor". Danny handles Michelle's misbehavior more traditionally. Contains disciplinary spanking of a child. Do NOT comment if that offends you! Consider this a warning! I'm TIRED of having to delete & repost because of flames!


**Author's Notes: **Before going **ANY** further, **PLEASE** click on the name above to go to the author's profile page, and READ the info/disclaimers/warnings on the profile page. This story contains the spanking of a four year old child.

If that offends you, **PLEASE DO NOT READ ANY FURTHER!**

**You have been warned! If you choose to read further, do NOT, I repeat, DO NOT flame me! **

* * *

><p>I don't own any of the characters, except for the ones that I create. The "Full House" characters belong to Jeff Franklin, Thomas L. Miller, Robert L. Boyett, Dennis Rinsler, Don Van Atta, any &amp; all the other creators, writers, producers and directors of this TV show, as well as Jeff Franklin Productions, Miller-Boyett Productions, Lorimar Televion, Warner Bros Television Distribution, ABC Network, NickelodeonNick-at-Nite, and any other channel where this show is in syndication. But I've written this story, I own this story, and all the others that I write, or have written. Please do not use, copy, post elsewhere, or reproduce it in any way, shape, or form without my permission. Thanks!

Please read and review. Be kind, yet please give me honest feedback. If you have a negative comment, it is okay to post it, but also include some practical suggestions on how I could make the story better. I love to write stories and poems and I want to be a good writer so I don't mind negative comments as long as they are not flames. Positive and/or helpful advice and pointers are appreciated and welcomed. Negative, AND unconstructive feedback is not, and will be deleted. Otherwise, feel free to write what you think, with the exception of flames. Thank you!

Also, if you would like to be notified whenever a story is updated, or any new stories are posted to this site, and you are a registered member of (Registration & membership is free) you can add me to your Author Alert list, and will then receive email notification every time a new story is posted or a current story is updated by me, or any other author on your Alert list. To participate, all that is needed is, once you have logged onto the site, click on the Author Alert link, and enter the ID# of the Author(s) you want to add to your Alert list (Enter only 1 ID at a time) Then, click on the "Add Author" button, and you're all done! If you are interested in adding me to your Author Alert list, the following is my ID#3362488

**Summary: **A STAND-ALONE fanfiction piece. An AU version of the episode "Crimes & Michelle's Demeanor", in which Danny handles Michelle's disobedience in a more traditional way than he did in this episode or on the show itself.

**Rating: **PG to PG-13. Contains scenes of a non-consensual disciplinary spanking of a bratty, almost-4 year old by her father as well as *some* use of profanity, and scenes & references to past spankings by other characters.

* * *

><p><strong>Content Warning Reminder: <strong>This story contains the spanking of a child, as well as scenes and references to past spankings by other characters

However, **IN REAL-LIFE**, the author does NOT support (and to the contrary, as a HUGE proponent of "Attachment Parenting" [including "Gentle Discipline"] is **TOTALLY OPPOSED **to) the use of spanking or other corporal punishment on **REAL** (and **NOT **imaginary!) children.

This story is **FICTION! **It is about an **IMAGINARY **spanking of **IMAGINARY CHARACTERS**, and it is **NOT REAL! **(so **PLEASE DO NOT** flame me, saying this is child abuse [or that the characters are jerks!] because it is **FICTION!**) This fanfiction does NOT reflect my actual views towards the discipline of **REAL-LIFE** children!

Furthermore, as stated **CLEARLY** on the author's profile page (which, at the top of the page, you were asked to read, **BEFORE** going any further!), the author is a "spanko" (also called "spankophile") who is someone who has a kink (or fetish!) for spanking, and gets pleasure from being spanked (or spanking other consenting adults) and/or reading or writing stories, or watching videos of it.

As a "spanko" I LOVE reading & writing stories where** FICTIONAL** people (especially children & teens) get spankings and other corporal punishment.

And in the **FICTIONAL **world, I think, and have always thought (except in the early seasons of "Full House" where Michelle was just an infant not yet talking) that Michelle Tanner was a HUGE BRAT and could have used (and really deserved!) a good spanking! I thought it was TOTALLY UNREALISTIC how much power & control Michelle wielded over the rest of the family – like when she basically forced Jesse & Rebecca to move into the cramped attic after they got married, or when Danny got a great offer to sell the house and they were going to move to better/bigger and separate places, but turned down the offer because MICHELLE objected! How COMPLETELY UNREALISTIC – as if ANY adults in real-life would EVER allow a toddler to dictate important decisions like where to live or whether or not to sell their house!

Ever since seeing the later seasons/episodes of Full House in which Michelle had started talking, when they first aired originally on ABC over a decade ago, I have really wanted to SMACK Michelle Tanner! So in this fic, she FINALLY gets a taste of what she deserves! (and what she should have gotten on the show! ;p)

But just because I support the spankings of bratty **FICTIONAL **characters like Michelle Tanner or Nellie Oleson (from "Little House on the Prairie") and write stories about their fantasized punishments, it does **NOT **mean that I support that method of discipline for **REAL-LIFE **children

Because I don't! I do NOT, **IN ANY WAY **support corporal punishment of children or other non-consenting individuals in real life (with the RARE exception of maybe a parent smacking their child out of instinct & fear, when their kid does something dangerous like running into a busy street), and **STRONGLY OPPOSE ALL FORMS OF CHILD ABUSE & VIOLENCE AGAINST CHILDREN, INCLUDING "SPANKING"!**

The punishments depicted in my **FICTIONAL **stories should **NEVER BE USED ON REAL-LIFE CHILDREN! **Children are **HUMAN BEINGS **entitled to respect for their personal dignity and their emotional & physical boundaries. Spanking children in real life is WRONG! It is also NOT really spanking, but is just a candy-coated euphemism for VIOLENCE, period! Violence begets violence and kids learn what they live!

Hence, spankings (in **ANY **form!) should only be given to **IMAGINARY** children in **FICTIONAL** stories, or to consenting adults who desire spankings, in real life! :p

**So consider yourselves WARNED! (once again!). **Do **NOT **leave me comments criticizing spanking (which BTW, I totally agree with) or telling me what a jerk Danny is being, or how it is child abuse.

Because either way, your review WILL BE DELETED! If you leave an anonymous review, it will be deleted, and if you leave a signed review, the story will just have to be deleted and reposted to delete your review (which is a HUGE pain in the a$$, so just PLEASE don't do it!)

If you want to critique the **STORY ITSELF** then that's fine. But do not criticize the spanking or the issue of corporal punishment of kids, because I do NOT want to hear it!

In other words, for the last time, if spanking of children offends you, just stop reading right here! Do** NOT **read any further, and do **NOT** flame me if you do read this story anyway!

* * *

><p><strong>Setting: <strong>This fanfic starts in the scene where despite Danny telling Michelle that the weather is too cold to go swimming, she disobeys, and drags her plastic wading pool into the kitchen to go swimming indoors.

**Contact:** Any extra comments (beyond the review) questions, or concerns, Email me at: spankfictiongal4ever at gmail dot com.

Enjoy & after you're done, please click the link at the bottom of the page to leave me a review! :)

* * *

><p>Three and a half year old Michelle Tanner sat in her blue plastic wading pool in the kitchen, on a crisp &amp; cool Sunday afternoon in September, wearing a swimsuit, and inflatable orange arm floaties, and playing with toys in the water.<p>

"Toot toot" chirped Michelle as she played with a toy tugboat in the water. "Toot toot"

Just then, Michelle's two older sisters, 8 year old Stephanie, and 13 year old D.J. came in from the yard where they had been raking leaves as part of a punishment, for a pillow fight the previous evening (which incidentally Michelle had started) that had resulted in a coat-rack breaking through their bedroom window. They had also both gotten pretty tough spankings from their father, while Michelle had gotten off scot-free, despite being the one who had STARTED the pillow fight in the first place.

"Having fun, Michelle?" asked Stephanie, as she and D.J. walked into the kitchen.

"Surf's Up, Dudes!"

"Surf's Up Dudes?" repeated D,J. incredulously. "Now your time's up, Dudette! I'm calling Dad!"

"Wait!" said Stephanie, stopping D.J. with her hand on her wrist "Is there any possible way that WE can get blamed for this?"

D.J. shook her head in confidence. "Not this time! Look at her, she's a sitting duck!" she pointed out as Michelle looked up at them with a smirk.

"We got her now!" agreed Stephanie gleefully, before calling out to her father. "Dad! Get in here!"

"Hurry up!" added D.J. quickly

"Girls, what's all the..." asked Danny, before trailing off, as he came through the door of the kitchen, stepping right into the water in Michelle's wading pool with a splash!

"No shoes in the pool!" Michelle scolded her father as he looked at his two older daughters in anger.

"Girls, you better have an explanation for this!" Danny demanded, as Stephanie turned to her older sister with a look of horror on her face. "Or, pretty soon, somebody's bottoms are going to be a lot more sore & red than they already are!"

"He's blaming us!" exclaimed Stephanie in disbelief. "This is a NIGHTMARE!"

"Dad, its NOT our fault!" D.J. protested insistently. "MICHELLE dragged in her pool, MICHELLE filled it with water, MICHELLE blew up her floaties, and MICHELLE threw herself a pool party!"

"Dad, the key word here is 'Michelle'!" Stephanie pointed out to her father.

"Well, if you saw her do all those things, why didn't you try and stop her?" Danny asked, confused.

"Because you let her do whatever she wants!" answered D.J. in a matter-of-fact tone.

Danny shook his head. "No I don't" he declared as his youngest daughter interrupted him.

"Yes you do!" Michelle chimed in, while still sitting in her blue plastic wading pool. "I'm your little princess!"

Suddenly an awakening hit Danny, and finally saw how spoiled his youngest daughter had become. He knew he had to nip Michelle's brattiness in the bud right away, before she became any more spoiled than she already was. He finally realized that despite his desire to keep Michelle as a baby, especially since Michelle was the last baby he'd had with his late wife, Pam, the truth was Michelle was no longer a baby, and he needed to stop treating her like one. He understood that Michelle was old enough to learn to follow rules, and learn & know right from wrong, and that if she broke the rules, she was old enough to be punished like her sisters were at the same age.

"Uh oh!" Danny acknowledged, letting out his breath. "This is all my fault!"

Stephanie looked at her dad, aghast. "WHAT? She's off the hook, AGAIN?"

"She is REALLY GOOD!" gasped D.J. in amazement

"She is NOT off the hook!" Danny promised as he turned to his youngest daughter. "Okay, little princess, you and I need to talk!"

"Am I in big trouble, mister?" asked Michelle sadly, with a puppy-dog expression on her face.

"Yes ma'am" Danny replied, with a nod, as he gestured to Michelle indicating her to stand.

"Stand up please!" he said, grabbing a peach colored towel off the counter and wrapping it around his youngest daugher as he lifted her out of her wading pool. He sat her upon the kitchen counter, as he spoke to his older daughters. "Girls, if you'll excuse us for a moment, I need to talk to Michelle about her very first spanking!"

"Nail her, Dad!" encouraged D.J., ruefully, rubbing her sore bottom and remembering who caused it. "And if she tries to pull any of that cute stuff, think of your wet shoe!"

"I'll remember that!" Danny said, pointing to the stairs, as D.J. and Stephanie went up to their bedroom, before turning his attention back to his youngest daughter. "Michelle, you've had it pretty easy around here..."

"I like it here!"

"Well, things are about to change," continued Danny slowly, taking a deep breath. "The truth is, Michelle, you're very very special to me, because you're my last little baby. And I guess, in a way, I wanted you to stay that way. But I've got to face it. You're a big girl now. So if you do something wrong, you're old enough to be punished..."

"Is it over now?" asked Michelle, interrupting.

"No, listening to me talk, is NOT punishment! Although it does seem to help you go to sleep!" Danny remarked before continuing. "Honey, I just want you to know I'm only punishing you because I love you."

"I love you Daddy!" Michelle said, putting her arms around her father's neck and kissing him on the nose.

"Ohhh!" crooned Danny before pausing. "Wait a minute, my shoe is wet, my shoe is wet," he repeated as he picked Michelle up and carried her upstairs as she kept kissing him along the way, and he kept reminding himself with the chant of "My shoe is wet".

Upstairs, Danny took Michelle to his bedroom. He sat her on his bed to wait while he took off his wet things. Once he had changed into dry pants, socks & shoes, Danny picked up Michelle and carried her to her bedroom. Getting a pair of pajamas, and a pair of dry underpants from the closet, he sat on Michelle's bed, standing her right in front of him. He unwrapped the towel that was wrapped around Michelle, and then pulled off her wet swimsuit, tossing it in the laundry hamper. He then dried Michelle off, rubbing her with the towel ssomewhat roughly, as Michelle squealed trying to push her father's hands away from her her

"Stop it, Michelle!" growled Danny, planting a couple sharp & hard smacks to Michelle's bare bottom as she squealed again her eyes filling with tears. "I'd be saving those tears if I were you, young lady! You're really going to be needing them in a moment!"

After Michelle was all dried off, Danny quickly slipped the pajama top over her head, but deliberately left out putting on her underwear or pajama bottoms, and instead pulled her closer to his knees, and turned her face so she was looking straight at his face and eyes, so they could talk.

"Michelle, do you understand why you are in big trouble right now"

Michelle nodded. "Because I went swimming in the kitchen." she answered in childish simplicity. "And your shoe got wet."

"Not exactly, Michelle. You're in trouble because you disobeyed Daddy," Danny explained to his youngest daughter. "Daddy told you that it was too cold to go swimming,. But yet you went swimming anyway after Daddy said NO. You deliberately disobeyed. And what happens in this house to those who deliberately disobey?"

Michelle shrugged her shoulders.

"They get punished!" stated Danny. Firmly. "And in this house, one of the punishments for deliberate disobedience is a good spanking. As you get older, there may be other punishments like grounding, that you may get, and that your older sisters sometimes get instead of, or in addition to a spanking. But for now, since I've decided that you're old enough to be punished like your sisters were at your age, you are going to be getting a good spanking, just like D.J. and Stephanie!"

"No Daddy!" exclaimed Michelle getting afraid, suddenly remembering the scary sounds she heard coming from her sister's bedroom, from time to time, and realizing that the same or similar thing, would be happening to HER now too. To Danny's surprise & anger, Michelle broke free, and made a run for the bedroom door. "NOOOOO!"

"MICHELLE ELIZABETH TANNER! You get BACK HERE, NOW!" roared Danny, jumping up and grabbing his youngest daughter before she could make it out the bedroom door, and delivering a half-dozen SMACKS on Michelle's bared bottom in quick rapid-fire succession, one after the other as she started crying.

SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!

"That was a very BIG mistake, young lady, and its going to cost you BIG! You've just made your first spanking a lot longer & harder than it would have been otherwise!

"No Daddy, please! I didn't mean it! I'm sorry! Please don't spank me!" pleaded Michelle, through her tears. "I'm sorry!"

"I'm sorry too, Michelle." Danny said resolutely, but in a sad tone. "I'm sorry that you've just made your first spanking a lot worse for yourself. But if that is how you want to learn, then so be it!"

"No Daddy, please! I'm sorry, I'll be good! I promise! Please don't spank me! I'm sorry!"

"Stop begging, young lady," admonished Danny. "You've earned yourself a good spanking and a good spanking is EXACTLY what you're going to get! Just be glad that you are too young for me to spank you the way that I sometimes spank your older sisters! And if you keep arguing, you can find out what happens in this house to those who try to get out of a punishment they've earned. Is that what you want?"

"Noooo!"

"I didn't think so!" said Danny, as he grabbed Michelle by her arm, and holding her tightly so that she didn't try to flee again, pulled her face down across his knees, adjusting her position until she was situated perfectly. "Now do you have anything else you want to say, before I start your spanking?"

"Just that I'm sorry" mumbled Michelle softly, starting to cry, not knowing what to expect.

Danny nodded. "I'm glad you're sorry, Michelle. But I'm afraid you're going to be a whole lot sorrier, not to mention, a whole lot more sore by the time we're through."

"Oh and I hope you know, that this hurts me a lot more than it hurts you!" Danny said, as he raised his hand, up as high as he could, before bringing it crashing down, with a SHARP THUDDING SMACK on Michelle's milky white bared bottom. Almost immediately, a pinkish-red handprint appeared on her fair white skin.

Michelle gasped at the burn of the first smack, letting out a LOUD wail as the intense sting overwhelmed her. For the first time in her young life she was starting to learn about the consequences of her actions, and paying the price when she did something wrong. Danny ignored her wail, concentrating on the task at hand. He deliberately always made sure that when he was spanking his girls, the first smack of the spanking was as hard as possible, because he wanted to make sure to grab their attention, from the very beginning, so that they would be paying attention throughout the spanking, and realize that HE MEANT BUSINESS!

And that was exactly what Michelle was beginning to realize from the first smack, but yet whimpering through her cries, as two fat tears streamed down her face. Nothing in her life so far had ever felt like that or had ever hurt so much before. Now she was starting to understand why her older sisters always ended up crying when they got in trouble with their father. But just as Michelle had started to recover from the first smack, there came a volley of painful smacks, almost one after another, not even giving her a chance to catch her breath in between.

SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!

By the third smack, Michelle couldn't help herself, and reached back behind her, to try to cover her bottom with her hands and rub the burning sting out of her backside. But to her shock & despair, her dad had anticipated that, and he had immediately grabbed her hand, holding it out of the way, by pressing it down tightly in the middle of her back, where she couldn't reach to get free. On the fifth spank, she tried kicking her legs up & down in a scissor-style kick, but even that Danny had anticipated, and when Michelle started kicking her legs, Danny just raised his right leg, clamping it down on top of Michelle's legs rendering them immobile as well, as he continued spanking. With no other recourse, Michelle just gave up, and put her head down, sobbing & sobbing, as the spanks rained down on her bottom & thighs.

SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!

After about ten spanks, Danny paused for a moment, to speak to his youngest daughter. "Michelle, if you had not tried to run away when I was talking to you, then your spanking would have been all over now. But because you tried to bolt, its going to be longer & harder than it would have been. I want you to think about that. Running away from things never solves anything. It just creates MORE problems, like its done now. And that's why you're getting MORE spanks than you would have had if you did not try to run. Am I making myself clear, young lady?"

Michelle nodded, gasping & hiccupping through her sobs as her father continued to lecture.

"I just want you to think about that, while you are getting these extra smacks," instructed Danny. "I want you to remember that if you had NOT tried to run from me, you would be done now, and you would NOT still be over my kneee getting spanked. Running away is NOT the answer. And that goes for EVERYTHING. You need to stand up and face things – even when you're in trouble. You need to learn to take responsibility, and face the consequences of your actions, not run away and try to hide. Because running away is NEVER a solution. It just creates MORE problems in the long run. Do you understand?"

"I u-u-u-understand" gasped Michelle meekly as she tried to catch her breath in between sobs & hiccups, and hoping that her docility would make Danny decide to just stop the spanking, then & there.

But no such luck. Michelle's heart dropped to her knees, as she heard her father's next words.

"Now you're going to get the spanks that you're getting for trying to run from me." Danny stated as he raised his hand up high. "And just to make sure you are learning your lesson, they are going to be even harder than before!"

Michelle's heart sunk. Harder than before? The spanks she'd already gotten were so hard, making her bottom burn more than she ever thought was possible, and now she was going to get spanks even HARDER than THAT? But knowing she had no say in the matter, she just put her head back down, sobbing and gritting her teeth as she waited for the next smack. She didn't have to wait long, before a burst of burning sting came raining down on an already tender spot...SMAACKKKKKK!

"AAUGGHHHHH!"" wailed Michelle at nearly the top of her lungs. "WAAHHHHHHHHHHH!"

As Michelle was being spanked, meanwhile back in her older sisters bedroom, D.J. and Stephanie had been listening to the sounds of Michelle's first spanking, from the very beginning, hearing the gunshot-like booms of bare hand striking bare flesh, and the accompanying crying, with smirking smiles of grim but long-awaited satisfaction.

"Boy, Dad is REALLY giving it to her good, isn't he?" mused Stephanie, stretched out on her bed, laying on her stomach out of necessity, reading a novel for school. "Michelle is REALLY getting her butt ROASTED!"

D.J nodded, fidgeting in her chair at the table, gingerly moving around, squirming to find a comfortable position on her sore bottom as she tried to concentrate on a problem in her Algebra homework, with the sounds of Michelle's first spanking in the background. "It's about time though!" she grumbled crossly. "I mean, of course I love Michelle and all, but that little brat has been getting away with murder for far too long! Dad, and of course Mom, when she was still alive, spanked us for a lot less when we were Michelle's age, than she has been getting away with lately!"

"Well, doesn't sound like she's getting away with anything anymore, now does it?" Stephanie commented wryly. "But she really should have gotten spanked for the pillow fight & coat-rack through the window that she caused, like we were, yesterday. It's not fair! I'm still so sore from the spanking I got!"

"Me too!" admitted D.J. with a sigh. "Its not fair! Plus, I'm too old to still be getting spanked. I'm 13! A teenager, for goodness sakes! None of my friends still get spankings – they get grounded! We get grounded too, but its hardly ever INSTEAD of a spanking, and most of the time, the spanking is IN ADDITION to grounding or some other kind of punishment. Like yesterday, not being allowed to see the Music Video Awards, AND being forced to spend today raking leaves in the yard! It's NOT fair!"

"I know!" Stephanie nodded in agreement. "Hardly any of my friends still get spanked either. Maybe one or two, still do, I'm not sure. I just think they do because sometimes they're squirming & fidgeting around in their chairs at school, like they can't sit down or get comfortable in their seats, the same way that I do, after I've been spanked..." she trailed off for a moment, before continuing.

"And like I probably will be too, tomorrow morning. Dad really laid that hairbrush HARD on me!"

D.J. scoffed with a snort. "What are YOU complaining about?" she muttered, grumpily. "I got it worse than you did! I got Dad's belt! Do you have any idea how much that fucking HURTS? I mean I actually have STRIPED WELTS on my ass! I have no fucking idea how I'm going to change or shower for gym class in the locker room, until the marks fade! Seriously, my ass looks like a fricking Christmas candy cane!"

"Yeah, well the bruises from Mom's spanking hairbrush, the wooden one Grandma passed down to her, is no picnic, either!" shot back Stephanie with a grimace. "My behind's practically all black & blue from that damn thing! I wish Grandma had never decided to pass on the hairbrush she used to spank Mom & Uncle Jesse with as children, to use on us."

"Me too!" D.J. concurred as she cocked her head, remembering. "I got three spankings with that brush from Mom before she died. Once when I was 8½, once when I was 9, and the last one just a couple weeks before the accident, in fact. And for awhile I was so worried, thinking that Mom died because I was angry at her for spanking me. Of course I know, now that, that's ridiculous, and it had nothing to do with it. Dad's spanked us lots of times, and even Uncle Jesse & Joey have spanked us too, on occasion, and we've been angry at them . But they're all still here and just fine."

"I'm so glad I never got spanked with that brush by Mom," declared Stephanie. "Though getting spanked with it by Dad, is certainly no day at the park, either!"

"The reason you never got spanked with the hairbrush by Mom, is because you were only 5 when Mom died." D.J. remarked to her younger sister in explanation. "Mom and Dad spank ONLY with their hands until the age of 8 – although Mom DID once spank me with a wooden spoon when I was around 6 or so for running out into the street, trying to get my ball. But I think that was only because she was cooking, when she saw me through the window, starting to chase after my ball. So she just ran out of the house with the spoon still in her hand, and when she yanked me out of the street, she was so scared out of her mind, that she just started swatting me, forgetting to put down what was already in her hand. I think I even got sauce stains all over the back of the shorts, I was wearing, because of course, Mom hadn't even rinsed off the spoon. But even though I only got a few swats with the wooden spoon, before Mom realized what she was using, and stopped, taking me inside for a regular spanking with her hand, the few swats she DID give me, were so HARD that it still hurt like the dickens!"

"Yep, Michelle is so lucky she's not old enough to be spanked with anything but the hand," said Stephanie, as suddenly the sound of loud wail pierced their room. "Though she probably doesn't consider herself very lucky right now! Dad must have laid on an especially sharp smack or something!"

"Yeah, that or he either hit a spot he'd spanked before, that was already burning, or he hit a tender spot like on the thighs."

Stephanie nodded, having been on the receiving end herself, many, many times, as the two sisters silently got back to their respective homework.

Meanwhile, in Michelle's bedroom, the youngest Tanner girl's first spanking was drawing to a close, with a final volley of HARD smacks that Danny deliberately planted on her "sit-spot" and thighs, to ensure that Michelle would remember this spanking, and hopefully what precipitated it, everytime she tried to sit down for the next day or two, at least.

SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!

When Danny stopped the spanking, Michelle's bottom & thighs were a bright red all over, and she was sobbing hysterically.

"Shh, its okay Michelle. Your spanking is all over now. Shh, its okay," murmured Danny, crooning, as he stroked Michelle's back and shoulders, comfortingly. "Shh...there, there, its all over now."

When Michelle's sobs started to lessen a bit, Danny helped Michelle to her feet, and as he stood her up in front of him. her hands immediately flew behind her, to massage her inflamed, burning rear end. As she tried unsuccessfully to rub out the sting, she started to sob anew, doubting if the throbbing burn would ever go away. Danny comforted Michelle for a few minutes, holding and rocking her in his arms as she cried.

But when, after several minutes of being comforted, Michelle was still inconsolable and crying as uncontrollably as she was during & immediately following the spanking, Danny started to suspect that she was using her tears as a weapon to try to punish him for spanking her. So Danny then stood up from the bed, leaving Michelle standing there sobbing, he moved the wooden rocking chair into the corner, facing the wall. He walked back over to the crying Michelle, and picking her up in his arms, he carried her over to the rocking chair, as she continued to sob. Danny deposited Michelle in the rocking chair, and as soon as the hard wood of the rocking chair seat, came into contact with her red & burning, freshly-spanked rear end, she let out a loud wail, and tried to get out of the chair.

But Danny held her down in the chair, and shook his head. "No Michelle you are NOT to get up from there till I tell you may. Do you understand?"

Michelle didn't answer, instead, fighting & struggling to get out, ending up either accidentally or deliberately kicking her father in the process. So Danny picked Michelle up out of the chair, and planted four HARD smacks on her already red bottom, causing further wails from the girl.

"Stop it, Michelle!" barked Danny angrily. "Do you hear me? Stop it RIGHT NOW! I MEAN IT! You are going to stay in that chair, and you are NOT to MOVE from there until I say. I've had just about had it with your misbehavior, and now I see I made a BIG mistake treating you like a baby and letting you get away with so much for so long! Well those days are OVER, and you do NOT want to disobey me again! Any more misbehavior from you, and you are getting another spanking and I PROMISE you, that you are NOT going to like it, ONE BIT! Is that clear?"

Michelle responded with sobs, as Danny continued.

"Now then. You are going to sit there in that chair and think about your spanking, and the proper way to behave, and you are not going to MOVE or get up till I give you permission. You are going to face the wall and just going to sit there & think – and if I catch you out of that chair, you are going right back over my knee! Do you understand?"

Michelle nodded wordlessly, snuffling through her sobs.

Danny then left her in her sitting in the corner in time-out, and went downstairs to take the pool back outside and empty it out, before someone else accidentally stepped into the water like he had. Walking very carefully so as to not splash himself, and his dry clothes, Danny dragged the blue plastic wading pool outside, emptying the water into the grassy area of the yard. He then went inside, made himself a cup of coffee, and sat at the kitchen table drinking it. When he was finished he rinsed out the cup and stuck it in the dishwasher, before going upstairs to check on his youngest daughter.

As Danny neared Michelle's bedroom he realized that she had stopped crying and recovered enough from the ordeal of her first spanking, to be singing a little ditty she'd obviously made up while sitting in the corner. As he stood just outside her room, he overheard Michelle singing:

This NO fun, NO fun, looking at the wall!

Danny walked into Michelle's room. "Michelle?"

"Yes, Daddy?" Michelle said, as Danny sat on the bed and pulled the rocking chair with her in it, away from the corner and wall which it faced and towards him.

"Are you ready to be a good girl now?"

"I'll be a very good girl!" promised Michelle earnestly

"Good!" Danny nodded in approval. "And did you learn a lesson from all of this?"

"Yes I did, no swimming in the kitchen!"

"Yes, no swimming in the kitchen that's a very important lesson," agreed Danny. "But there's a bigger lesson here. Daddy, Uncle Jesse and Joey, we know what's best for you. So honey, when we ask you to do something, you should do it!"

Danny extended his hand to his daughter. "Deal?"

"You're the boss!" Michelle replied, shaking his hand.

"Okay then, punishment is over!"

"Time to play!" exclaimed Michelle, tossing her pink stuffed pig at her father as he chuckled, putting the pig back on her shelf. "No its not, its time for bed!"

"Can we watch Arsenio?"

Danny gave his daughter a Look "What do you think?"

"I think its time for bed!"

"You think right!" said Danny as he picked up the pair of pajama bottoms and underpants that he'd left lying on the edge of the bed, and held them out for Michelle to step into. But to his surprise Michelle shook her head.

"No Daddy!" cried Michelle. "I don't want to wear them! My tushie hurts too much!"

"That's too bad!" Danny answered, still holding them out for Michelle to step into. "But that's what happens when you disobey or misbehave. If you can't do the time, then don't do the crime!"

Michelle looked confused. "Huh?"

Danny smiled. "Never mind, sweetie. It's just a saying. Now I want you to wear these anyway, and I don't think you want to see what happens if you disobey me again, do you?"

Michelle shook her head, as she stepped first into her underpants, and then her pajama bottoms, her eyes becoming all watery, and the tears spilling down her cheeks, as the fabric was pulled up over her sore little bottom.

After Michelle had brushed her teeth & use the toilet for the night, wincing & grimacing as she did so, Danny helped her get settled in bed, underneath the covers.

Once Michelle was all tucked into bed, she turned to her father. "Daddy?" she asked tentatively. "Am I still your little princess?"

Danny looked at his daughter tenderly for a second.

"Oh you got it, Dude!" he said, putting his thumb up, and using one of his daughter's catch-phrases, as Michelle hugged & kissed him.

_finis_


End file.
